Te amo¡yo lo dije primero!
by Hika Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Dos jovencitas que deciden declararse al chico que aman...¿a cual de las dos aceptara?


¡Te amo!... ¡Yo lo dije primero!

"_Estoy en tercero de preparatoria, me alegra que por fin me graduare y estudiare lo que quiero, pero…la extrañare, la extrañare mucho demasiado mejor dicho, ella es tan linda, sus ojos me cautivan porque son tan brillantes y su cabello me encanta enredarlo entre mis dedos a pesar de que ella detesta eso, detesta que la trate como a una niña pequeña y eso me hace adorarla más…en verdad la extrañare mucho, que mal que estudiaremos cosas diferentes."_

…

Un nuevo día comienza, pero significa que el final de las clases está cerca lo cual indica que será el futuro adiós para muchos en el la escuela superior Akatsuki. Ya todos le dirían adiós a sus compañeros y amigos, a los profesores -gracias a Jashin porque había algunos acosadores-, al loco del director y a los amores clandestinos…pero…dos chicas estaban decididas a confesársele al chico que amaban y así, si eran aceptadas, podrían estar con él incluso al acabar las clases.

"_Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, debo decírselo, me siento segura y confiada para decírselo, se lo diré hoy mismo como que me llamo Hana Inuzuka"_

"_Lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, nuestra relación sempai-kohai es muy buena, se lo diré, le confesaré mis sentimientos hoy como que me llamo Sakura Haruno"._

…

—¡Oe! ¡Onee-san! ¿Estás ahí?—el moreno menor le pasaba la mano por la cara para que la castaña reaccionara, de nuevo estaba metida en su mundo y eso a su hermano le extrañaba.

—¿Eh? Ah ¿Qué pasa?—por fin atendió al llamado de su hermano.

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti, tienes cara de tonta…bueno esa ya es la de siempre ahora que lo pienso—Kiba se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

—Muévete, se nos hace tarde y no quiero ir a la oficina del loco de Madara—se adelantó la mayor con cara de molestia.

—Pero si la que nos retrasaba eras tú que andabas metida en otro mundo totalmente lejano a este—se quejaba el menor de los Inuzuka siguiéndole el paso a su hermana.

…

Por otra parte, venían dos chicas hablando tranquilamente, de hecho solo una de ellas hablaba, la otra estaba metida en su mundo que está lleno solo de árboles de cerezo, ella y su sempai. Su prima le miró con extrañes, ella iba a paso tan lento que el minuto que dura el semáforo en verde se acabó cuando apenas iba a la mitad de la calle y cabe mencionar que es una calle pequeña que en cuestión segundos ya estás del otro lado.

—Sakura vas distraída, no quiero llegar tarde porque si llegamos tarde iremos a la oficina de Madara y esa oficina me da escalofríos—decía molesta su prima de cabellos y ojos marrones.

—Cálmate, no eres Zetsu-san para que te acose—bromeo la peli rosa.

—Siento lastima por ella, aunque cuando le da uno de sus ataques bipolares lo pone en su sitio—rió divertida Tenten—De todas maneras yo no quiero llegar tarde.

—Cierto, mejor démonos prisa— musitó Haruno antes de que apuraran el paso.

Mientras en otro lado camino a la misma institución venían tres azabaches quejándose porque su tío no los espero sino que se fue a llevar a Izuna al colegio y a ellos los dejó botados. Es comprensible que Izuna sea su hermanito y la cosa, pero ellos son sus sobrinos y dejarlos cuando el instituto queda tan lejos de la casa y no solo eso, sino que él es el director y ellos estudian ahí, no tienen excusas para llegar tarde.

—El tío Madara se pasó, lo matare cuando volvamos—bufaba enojado Sasuke a su hermano y primo.

—Lo necesitamos vivo, cuando nos graduemos podrás asesinarlo—bromeo siguiéndole el juego Shisui.

—…—fue la terrible queja por parte de Itachi hacia su tío.

—Entiendo que debe llevar a Izu al colegio pero se pasó con esto—se quejó el de cabello más corto –Shisui-.

Mientras los azabaches seguían apuraditos para llegar a la institución, las primas Haruno y los hermanos Inuzuka se encontraron en un cruce que une sus caminos, cosa que no es muy buena que digamos.

—Inuzuka—pronunció la oji jade con enojo

—Haruno—Hana miraba a la peli rosa con molestia.

El ambiente era tenso, las dos se lanzaban electrificantes y frías miradas, la tensión podría agarrarse con las manos prácticamente. Qué bueno que estaban Tenten y el menor de los Inuzuka. Para no cortarse con sus filosas miradas agarraron por un brazo a las chicas y trataron de "desconectarlas" arrastrándolas a la institución.

Bueno lograron que dejaran de medio matarse con la mirada, pero de nuevo la falta de atención hacia sus acompañantes al encontrarse con los tres azabaches frente a la gran reja del instituto cerrada. Los Uchiha refunfuñaban por lo bajo que hayan llegado tarde, de igual manera Tenten y Kiba comenzaron a quejarse porque ya era tarde.

—Itachi-sempai/Itachi-san—sonaron las dos chicas con una gran sonrisa pero luego volvieron a lanzarse miradas de odio.

—Hana, Sakura-san—pronunció un poco serio, no estaba para saludos ahora que no entrarían a la clase.

—¡Demonios!—maldijo Kiba—Hana llegamos tarde y tú te preocupas por saludar a Uchiha—se quejó, pero su hermana le dirigió una molesta mirada antes de jalarle las mejillas—ahh Haa…nna eo lele—trataba de decir.

El vigilante salió a verlos, era un hombre muy alto de cabello azuloso, piel algo grisácea, ojos pequeños y una sonrisa que revelaba sus filosos dientes. Abrió la reja muy extrañado de que los tres Uchiha llegaran tarde si hace rato había visto al director llegar de lo más puntual, aunque si lo pensaba bien no había visto a los menores.

—Itachi-san, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?—preguntó el peli azul mientras acompañaba a los jóvenes hacia la oficina de Madara.

—Mi tío nos dejó Kisame, no sé por qué y ahora tendremos que pasar las dos primeras horas en su oficina—respondió el mayorcito un poco molesto.

El hombre de piel grisácea los dejó frente a la puerta del director de la que salió una jovencita de piel clara, estatura algo baja, cabello largo verde que era adornado por una delgada cinta roja como su falda escolar, ojos amarillos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que como salía de espaldas choco contra Itachi y tiró las carpetas que cargaba.

—L-lo siento I-Itachi-san—se disculpó apenada la peli verde mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que se le cayó, el Uchiha por ser caballeroso decidió ayudarla.

—No te preocupes.

—Espera un momento ¿Itachi-san?—la jovencita se extrañó mucho de ver a su compañero de clases cuando vio al tío de este hace un momento.

—Después te explicamos Zetsu-chan, mejor apúrate y lleva las carpetas—le sugirió Shisui sonriendo a lo que la chica asintió y se fue.

—Bueno yo me voy también, ustedes ya saben lo que les viene—dijo Kisame antes de irse a su puesto en la entrada.

Los siete jóvenes dieron un largo suspiro y entraron a la oficina donde estaba Madara con una sonrisa un tanto…pervertida, mientras disque leía unos papeles. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse algo fuerte levantó la vista encontrándose con las furicas miradas de los tres Uchiha y las apenadas de los Inuzuka y las Haruno.

—Ejem…Tenten, tu profesor de esta hora no vino así que no estas tarde, puedes retirarte pero que no se repita—dicho eso la castaña de moños se fue lo más rápido que pudo, cuando la puerta ase cerró de nuevo, Uchiha mayor volvió su sonriente rostro a los otros.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste?—refunfuñó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué sigues acosando a Zetsu-chan?—preguntó esta vez Shisui.

—Aquí el de las preguntas soy yo—intentó demostrar autoridad—pero para que no digan que soy cruel les responderé: El lunes muy bien que les dije que en el colegio de Izuna había una reunión, pero cuando llegué no había nada por no sé qué motivo, usen su cerebro para recordar, el no solo les sirve para pensar en sexo—las dos jóvenes presentes se sonrojaron por las cosas que decía el director—y segundo, yo no la acoso, ella solo vino por las carpetas de lista—con esa pervertida sonrisa era tan poco creíble.

—Sí, claro—comentaron sarcásticamente los tres azabaches.

—En fin, llegaron tarde y tienen un castigo: Kiba, Sasuke y Shisui a la biblioteca y colaboren con lo que puedan a Shizune, no pueden salir a desayunar—ordenó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—replicaron los nombrados.

—Ya dije, y ustedes tres—observando a los que quedaban, sonrió divertido ya que sabía la "situación"—por favor arreglen el estante del salón de artes, ahora no hay clases ahí.

Al grupito no le quedó más que obedecer , pero ahora que lo veían bien –Sakura y Hana- tenían la oportunidad más que perfecta, claro si tan solo no estuviera la otra. Mientras nuestro "trío especial" arreglaba las cosas del estante del salón de arte no perdían de vista ningún movimiento del Uchiha, aunque claro este obviamente sentía las miradas y se sentía un poquito acosado –noten el sarcasmo-.

—¿Ocurre algo?—decidió preguntar ya sintiéndose algo incómodo.

—¡Nada!—negaron las dos al unísono sonriendo nerviosas, pero luego se miraron chocantemente y apartaron la vista con un "jum".

Itachi se encogió de hombros y continuo con su trabajo/castigo, por dentro solo maldecía a su tío por dejarlos y por pedófilo, bueno eso último no entra en el tema pero le molesta que acose a una de sus amigas, es decir a la tímida e inocente Zetsu, que en ocasiones puede ser la peor pesadilla que has tenido en tu vida, pero no ocurre muy a menudo; ojala su tío Hashirama se diera cuenta y le diera una paliza a Madara. De nuevo la incómoda sensación de que las jóvenes le observaban demasiado, Hana es su mejor amiga pero a veces actuaba un poco extraño mientras que su kohai era muy agradable pero de repente podía actuar como Hinata Hyuuga.

Por el lado de las féminas, amabas pensaban lo mismo, era el momento perfecto pero con la otra ahí sería verdaderamente difícil, no importa, hablarían ya. Ambas no se toleran por el simple hecho de que, pues…la razón es sencilla: Itachi. No es muy difícil darse cuenta de los sentimientos de cada una, pero al parecer el único que no lo ha hecho es el propio Uchiha, típico ¿no lo creen?

La peli rosa y la castaña se miraron desafiantes por un momento, comprendían lo que haría la otra, pero no se dejarían vencer así de fácil, no señor. Ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o más tarde, digo nunca por lo que se quedaron quietas llamando la atención del oji negro.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó arqueando una ceja en cuestión.

—Itachi/sempai—pronunciaron las dos con voz temblorosas—¡Te amo!...¡yo lo dije primero!—gritaron las dos comenzando una discusión, pero al percatarse del perplejo Uchiha se sonrojaron totalmente.

—¿Qué dices Itachi-san?—se atrevió a preguntar tímida y sonrojada la oji negro.

—Y-yo…ustedes…no se…—de los labios del chico no salía nada coherente ¿dos confesiones de amor? ¿Y a la vez? Vaya que era mucho para un momento. Observó a las dos chicas quienes estaban aún sonrojadas en espera de su respuesta, aun no cabía en su asombro: sus negros ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca, trato de recobrar su tranquilidad natural pero era un poco difícil—pues chicas yo…les digo que también amo a una persona—confesó rascándose la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada.

El silencio que se formó fue un poco incómodo, Uchiha no sabía si decir de quien se trataba esa personita que habitaba su corazón; por su lado las dos chicas esperaban impacientemente que Itachi revelara de quien se trataba, resumiendo todo lo más lógico y posible es que se tratara de una de ellas dos. El timbre del descanso sonó, vaya que la hora pasó muy rápido, pero no podían salir de todas maneras así que eso no ayudó a nuestro peli negro mucho que digamos. El chico se topó primero con aquella mirada obscura como la de él, es cierto que a Hana le tenía mucho cariño, era muy importante para él y definitivamente sin ella no podría hacer nada; luego se encontró con la jade de su kohai a la que también le había agarrado demasiado cariño. Se armó de valor, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

—La persona que yo quiero es…

Uchiha se ve interrumpido debido a que la puerta del salón se abre y entran dos personas que obviamente conocía muy bien. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ojeroso al ver de quienes se trataban, las dos recién llegadas observaron fijamente a Uchiha y acompañantes, una de ellas explicó que había llegado tarde y estaba en castigo.

—I-Itachi-sempai…—Sakura trató de llamarle, pero le apenaba un poco con las otras dos chicas ahí.

El hermano de Sasuke aun sonriente se acercó a una de ellas y le colocó la mano en su cabeza, esta le miró con fastidio por su gesto, siempre era lo mismo haciéndole sentir peor, no era suficiente con las molestias de la clase sino que de paso venía Itachi y le fastidiaba con respecto a su tamaño.

—Itachi deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña—bufó la joven de piel algo pálida, ojos color miel y muy corto cabello rojizo.

—Lo siento Sasori pero me gusta molestarte—sonrió el peli negro de medio lado.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Comprendería si Madara no fuera tu tío y vivieras con él—preguntó un poco extrañada la peli roja.

—Nos dejó por irse a una reunión—contestó luego de aportar su mano y dar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Ya veo, a nosotras Deidara-sensei nos envió a dejar esto—aclaró Akasuna antes de fijarse en Sakura y Hana—veo que ustedes también llegaron tarde—comentó sin mucha expresión.

—Listo—sonó la voz de la tímida peli verde que ya había dejado las cosas de pintura en el estante igualmente Akasuna hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente clase—se despidió sonriendo levemente la artista eterna antes de salir junto a su amiga ecológica.

Itachi se quedó viendo la puerta un momento, luego recordó el tema anterior y se fijó en Haruno y en Inuzuka quienes le miraban sorprendidas, esa escena fue ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Demasiado obvia! ¿Por qué? Porque primero y principal Sasori _nunca _repito _nunca_ sonríe y además la expresión alegre de Itachi era demasiado obvia.

—Pues chicas, a mí me gusta Sasori-san—eso les cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¿¡Que!?—gritaron ambas con desilusión, confusión y más desilusión.

—Pues sí, nos conocemos desde niños, supongo que es natural—trató de mantenerse tranquilo mientras volvía a su trabajo de arreglar las cosas del salón de artes.

De nuevo un silencio tan helado que daba hipotermia, que bueno que el timbre volvió a sonar dado por terminado su castigo. Itachi no dudo un segundo en salir hacia su siguiente clase, vaya que eso no se lo esperaban; Uchiha se encontró con su primo que iba hacia la misma aula de él y le contó lo ocurrido.

—Vaya primo, Hana y Sakura—sonreía sorprendido Shisui mientras llegaban a sus asientos.

—Si…me sentí un poco mal a decirles que me gusta es Sasori—continuo el ojeroso con mala cara.

—See, pero bueno ya lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Cuándo se lo dices?—preguntó pícaramente el de pelo corto.

—Pues no lo sé, en algún momento—contestó la comadreja desviando la vista un poco sonrojado.

—Hazlo pronto, sabes que mal que nos perdiéramos la clase de artística al aire libre—comentó Uchiha menor cambiando el tema.

—Cierto…sabes, aun no sé porque siento que Madara estuvo involucrado en esto—suspiró Itachi pensativo.

…

—¿Y cómo salió todo Zetsu-chan?—preguntó el hombre con una divertida sonrisa.

—Tal como lo dijo Madara-san, solo falta que Itachi-san le diga sus sentimientos a Sasori—respondió sonriendo tiernamente la peli verde.

—Esto es como una novela, la venderé y me hare más rico de lo que ya soy—comentó mientras observaba una cámara de video—claro que no sería lo mismo si no la comparto contigo—sonrió pervertidamente.

—Ah…etto…yo…debo irme a clases Madara-san, nos vemos más tarde—habló nerviosa mientras con sus mejillas rojas salía de la oficina.

—Debo darle crédito a Izuna, después de todo esto fue su idea—sonrió para si Madara mientras observaba por la ventana de su oficina.

Fin

Lo sé, fue una porquería xD LOL ¿Sasori? ¿Una chica? LOL hay que ver que estoy bien requeté loca, pero buena así soy yo y mis locas ideas, espero que les haya gustado mucho ¿Y Zetsu? Me gusta verlo en versión femenina, es muy tierna y bipolar x3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y después de todo aquí el prota era Itachi xD

Hasta pronto˜


End file.
